Un cuento de hadas viene verdad
by btrpisdw
Summary: Grodo baja en amor con Lizzie. Pero los padres de Grodo no
1. Default Chapter

Esta historia está sobre un muchacho joven nombrado David

David fue llevado a una vida del privilegio.

Su padre era doctor médico muy bien conocido. Cuál era renombrado a través fuera del mundo.

Sus talentos como doctor o en segundo lugar a ningunos. Siendo un doctor tan bien conocido.

Él era constantemente a pedido. Él estaba muy raramente en cualquier localización dada a partir de más de dos semanas.

Su madre también era doctor. Pero no también venerar. Pero ella era principal de su departamento médico.

En un hospital bastante grande. Qué tomado la mayoría de su tiempo.

El padre de David era de muy bien-a- la familia que poseyó y funcionó el acero Co.

al final del siglo

Detrás en el abuelo '40s del David había vendido todo el más acero Co..

E invertido en una compañía pequeña en aquella 'epoca llamó a IBM

cuál ha dado vuelta hoy en una corporación muy grande.

Los padres de David desean tener un niño. Cuál era David. Pero desafortunadamente debido a la demanda

sobre su tiempo. Hay conseguir David en cualquier momento para ser con él.

Siendo una familia de medios. Tenían un personal apropiado para tomar el cuidado de él.

Pero viendo apenas trabajado para la familia de David. Eran despreocupados sobre David.

Era justo un trabajo para ellos. Apenas para tomar el cuidado de sus necesidades básicas.

El únicos amigo y padre calculan que David tenía crecimiento para arriba.

Era este más viejo caballero que era cocinero para la familia de David

Él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad hacia David.

Pero él se sentía muy triste que este hombre joven tenía nadie a cuidar sobre él.

Pero él en su tiempo libre lo compartiría siempre con David.

Pero haga a la naturaleza de la familia de Davis. Él tuvo que tener muy cuidado

Porque él era los pobres uneducated a caballeros.

Cuáles sus padres mirarían abajo sobre él

estando con David.

Pero consiga esta amistad permanecía por muchos del año.

Y David a través de ese cocinero del viejo-tiempo

aprendido mucho sobre vida.

David en una edad joven aprendida para odiar el dinero a su familia había adquirido.

Él odió la posición que ambos sus padres estaban adentro.

Él vería solamente a sus padres por horas de un par en los días de fiesta.

El resto este vez él tomaba cuidado por de los criados de la casa 


	2. Capítulo 2

Había una muchacha nombrada Lizzie

Sus padres no nacieron en los Estados Unidos

Nacieron en un país llamado Irlanda

E Irlanda que no socializarán con alguien de una diversa religión.

La madre de Lizzie estaba de la religión protestante

El padre de Lizzie estaba de la religión católica.

E Irlanda estos dos podía nunca siempre ser junta.

Mantienen su amaron secreto.

La madre de Lizzie tenía un tío en América que los dos de ellos fueron secretamente a América

dicho que podrían ser casados porque se amaron enormemente.

Habían comprado una casa pequeña en bastante bien para hacerlo ciudad.

Sus padres que eran granjeros no eran ése instruído

pero no importó ellos se amó.

Las cosas no eran fáciles financieramente sino que la hicieron cerca

Lizzie era nato y era el día más feliz de sus vidas

También en Lizzie tenía más adelante un pequeño hermano nombrado Matt.

Lizzie creció para arriba en esto muy bien-a- comunidad

Sus padres no podrían producir a las ropas costosas del diseñador

No podrían darle todas las cosas especiales que sus amigos tenían.

Pero cuidado de Lizzie nunca realmente. Porque ella sabía sus padres la amaron.

En cada solo lata sus padres y familia iríamos en un viaje del fin de semana.

Había muchos lugares baratos a ir.

Hay los mercados de pulgas a los cuales la familia tiene gusto de ir.

O su era una alameda de compras muy grande.

Cuál durante el verano estaba muy fresco.

Y apenas tienen gusto de caminar alrededor en el aire fresco

del aire acondicionado en la alameda

Lizzie había adquirido un trabajo por horas pequeño.

Quizá dos o tres horas al día después de la escuela

Trabajo con un centro de comunidad que mira a niños pequeños

Mientras que sus padres trabajaban.

Ella gozó de este trabajo mucho.

Ella amó el jugar con los niños pequeños que hacían fingerpainting

Bloques de edificio. Y muchas otras cosas tienen gusto de eso.

Lizzie nunca se preocupó de no tener las ropas apropiadas.

o el resto de cosas que sus padres de los amigos tenían

Porque los muchos de sus padres de los amigos no eran ricos

Pero tenían mucho más que los padres de Lizzie.

Un día en el centro de comunidad un caballero entró

Para tomar a su hijo. Lizzie tenía aviso que él estuvo trastornado algo.

Ella lo había visto mucho una época de venir adentro tomar a su hijo.

Él tenía siempre una cara brillante y sonriente.

Este día era muy diferente él era muy triste este día

Lizzie le preguntó cuál era incorrecto.

Él la había explicado que su esposa tenía la oportunidad

para hacer un poco de dinero adicional para su casa.

Pero ella no se sentía bien hoy

no podrían hacer el dinero adicional.

Lizzie investigó lo que supusieron su esposa hacer.

La resulta iba a ser un servidor

para el partido de lujo en esta casa de dos doctores

Lizzie que pensaba a se no se parecía ése difícilmente a ser un servidor para una noche

Una ayuda su amigo hacia fuera.

Ella le dijo que ella tomara su lugar de la esposa para esa una noche.

Él era muy muy agradecido. Y dicho le para ver a este más viejo cocinero

él funcionaría el hogar y conseguiría su uniforme para Lizzie. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Más adelante esa tarde en que Lizzie consiguió casero. Ella explicó a los padres lo que ella iba a hacer esa noche de viernes.

Su padre la había llevado al estado de Gordon. Desafortunadamente él no era familiar con el estado.

Él había incurrido en la equivocación de intentar caer a su hija apagado en la puerta delantera.

El criado de Gordon muy se trastornó porque la supusieron utilizar la entrada de la cocina.

Había hecho a su padre que una poco trastornó. Porque él no tuvo gusto de la manera esta gente del stockup.

Trató a su hija.

Lizzie era undaunted por la situación. Ella había caminado alrededor a la entrada de la cocina.

la primera persona que ella había satisfecho era el criado principal de Gordon. Cuál procedió a demostrarla

alrededor de la cocina. Y donde estaba el cuarto que cenaba.

de excedente a la esquina. David hablaba con su viejo amigo a cocinero. Sobre los muchos años

se han convertido. Casi como padre e hijo. Él echó un vistazo para arriba y vio el la mayoría

muchacha hermosa que él había visto siempre en su vida.

El más viejo cocinero había llevado el aviso el centelleo en los ojos de David. Cuando él vio

él mirada en Lizzie. Inadvertido por Lizzie. Ella no vio a David y a cocinero

el hablar. 


	4. Capítulo 4

en el momento que David vio Lizzie. Él se cayó los talones excesivos de la cabeza en amor con ella.

Era amor a primera vista. Él amó la manera su resplandor del pelo en la luz.

Él amó esa nariz linda del botón. Por un momento en tiempo la única cosa que él podría ver

Era esta nueva muchacha. Y él sabía en su corazón que él tuvo que satisfacerla.

Él moriría a la derecha sobre el terreno. Si él no la satisfizo.

Él dio vuelta a su viejo Sr. Lewis del amigo. Y pedido le a ayudar a satisfacerla.

Él había ideado un plan. Para familiarizarse con la. Él preguntó a Sr. Lewis.

Para decir a todas las muchachas que él fuera justo un busboy. Sr.  
Lewis visto la alegría

En la cara de David. Acordó muy renuente ayudarle.

David funcionó abajo. Y puesto encendido un viejo uniforme del busboy.

Cuál era algo sucio a partir de todos los años de ser no uso.

Funcionamiento detrás arriba. Casi Disparando. Él echa un vistazo para arriba.

Y ve Lizzie.

Lizzie. oyen este ruido y miradas delante de ella. Ella ve a este hombre joven muy hecho andrajos

Delante de ella. A primera vista ella siente un poco triste para él. Viéndolo adentro

estas viejas ropas. Ella le da una sonrisa. Y dice que hola mi nombre es Lizzie.

David la mira un poco tímido. Porque ella es tan hermosa.

Y dice. Con un momento de la vacilación. No deseándola para saber quiénes él es.

Él dice que mi nombre es Grodo. Ella contestó que es un nombre muy divertido.

Vacilación después de que ella dijera eso. Debido a asustado de lastimar su sensación. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Después de un momento. David había caminado al lado. Él era familiar con todo el venir de la gente

en esa noche apenas a ayudar hacia fuera con el partido grande.  
La única gente que sabía quiénes él era.

Donde las tres personas que estaban allí toda la hora. Viejo Sr.  
Lewis del cocinero. Qué dicen

el dos otros para no decir una palabra.

El único el otro problema que él hacía frente. Era todos sus padres conjetura cuál estaría en el partido.

David vio que éste tiene la ventaja para demostrar a esta nueva muchacha alrededor. Para decirle qué hacer para el partido.

Una de las muchachas dadas vuelta a David y busboy dicho necesito estas placas que llevan hacia fuera el sitio lateral.

David sabiendo que él tuvo que caber en carácter asió rápidamente las placas y las llevó ese sitio.

Como él se volvió en la cocina. Otra persona le dijo que necesitaran los cristales.

comprado encima.

De modo que pudieran comenzar a llenarlos de agua. Excedente intermedio con los cristales. Algún otro

busboy defendido necesito un mantel traído para arriba de abajo.

Antes de que David lo supiera todos gritaba para que el busboy consiga las cosas para ellas.

David tenía repentinamente una sonrisa grande en su cara. Para la primera vez adentro su vida él se cayó necesario.

Él había pasado la mayoría de su vida en un cuarto reservado por se los libros de la lectura.

Están mirando una cierta película. Él sentía verdad un vivo.

Toda la repentinamente adentro cocina una voz ruidosa podría estar oye que era Sr. Lewis Cook.

Está diciendo Grodo donde esas latas yo le pidió hace!!!!!!! de 15 minutos

David parado y mira para arriba. Ver a Sr. Lewis con un centelleo de una sonrisa en su cara.

Contestación de David con una mueca grande. En Sr. apesadumbrado Lewis I conseguirá esas latas ahora.

Se parecía ser uno de los días más felices en la vida de David. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Doring el partido de la cena era lejano busy también para que Lizzie y Grodo hablen.

El Doning la noche Lizzie había llegado a ser conocido con Sr.  
Lewis.

A Sr. Lewis de Lizzie parézcase como un viejo caballero amablemente dulce.

Y Sr. Lewis estaba enterado que Lizzie era rayo de David de la sol

Como las cosas venían finalmente al final de la noche.

Sr. Lewis en voz dulce buena. Lizzie pedido por un momento de su tiempo.

Sr. Lewis dice a Lizzie. Veo que usted tenía una noche bastante ocupada. Recompenso generalmente Grodo con una taza de cristal congelada

De la cerveza de la raíz en el final de la noche. usted tiene gusto de uno.

Lizzie dice que sí. Tengo que esperar afuera mi padre para tomarme .

Sr. Lewis contestó porqué no lo hace usted toma también las tazas afuera y sentarse.

Mientras que Sr. Lewis dirigió detrás hacia su congelador personal.  
Para las dos tazas de cristal.

Lizzie entró en la búsqueda de David. Él estaba en su parte posteriora de la manera arriba.

Donde Lizzie lo había cogido. Ella dijo a Sr. Lewis de Grodo tiene sus tazas congeladas de cerveza de la raíz.

usted tiene gusto de ir se sienta afuera con mí. Mientras que espero a mi padre para tomarme .

Como el corazón de Grodo saltó para la alegría. Con una sonrisa que podría encender para arriba el cielo de la noche.

Y sacudida muy nerviosa de A de su cuerpo. Él dijo que quisiera sí eso mucho.

Como caminaron alrededor a la puerta trasera de la cocina. Él podría oír el sonido del paro

De dos tazas de cristal congeladas. Y sonido agudo de dos botellas de cristal clanging junto.

David podía ver a Sr. Lewis el sostener fuera de dos tazas de cristal congeladas en una mano.

Y dos botellas de cerveza de la raíz y de la otra.

En Sr. muy apacible Lewis de la voz dicho a Grodo I pensó que su amigo quisiera

uno también. Con una sonrisa grande Grodo agradeció a Sr.  
Lewis. Tomar las tazas

Como Lizzie alcanzado hacia fuera y había tomado las dos botellas de cerveza de la raíz.

Como se sentaron afuera. Era una noche fresca agradable del resorte.  
Usted podría oír los grillos el gojear

Todos en la distancia. El cielo era claro del cristal. Y las estrellas eran muy brillantes

detrás del fondo azul de esta noche fresca del resorte.  
Había este olor

de la floración fresca de las flores versátil. La noche era reservada porque

la casa era lejana lejos de cualquier camino principal.

Grodo miraba para arriba el cielo de la noche y dicho recuerdo cuando era pequeño.

Recuerdo que las historias de la lectura sobre todas las estrellas le hizo leyó siempre sobre las estrellas

él dijo a Lizzie

Contestaciones de Lizzie y una voz muy pequeña. Cuando era una pequeña muchacha mi padre

sentarme en su regazo en la noche y me contaban esta historia maravillosa alrededor

todas las estrellas. Podría contarle la historia Grodo.  
Grodo dice que contento lo haga.

Amo oírlo. Especialmente de usted en una noche tan hermosa.

Lizzie comenzó a decir. 


	7. Capítulo 7

pues ella había tomado en una respiración profunda ella miraba para arriba el cielo magnífico azul. Me fascinaron siempre

por las estrellas. Era una noche hermosa como esto. Mi madre salió tomarme detrás adentro.

Le dije que apenas desee contar las estrellas. Entonces mi padre ahora vino y dijo a mi madre

Él ACEPTABLE tomaré el cuidado de esto. Él colocó al lado de mí.

era una noche caliente del resorte.

Dije a mi padre que apenas se parece también muchas estrellas a contar.

Mi padre dicho a mí usted sabe cuándo usted tiene un cumpleaños que ponemos una vela en su torta de cumpleaños por cada año.

Cuando usted mira para arriba todas las estrellas. Cada vez que uno de los pasos y del ángel del cumpleaños del dios en cielo encendió otro y lo colocó, la fabricación de diversas formas en su torta que sea el cielo y que es una de las razones nosotros es así que bendecido es porque cada noche, dios permite que miremos su torta de cumpleaños hermosa." .

como Grodo dejado fuera de un pequeño palo de golf. El mirar en los ojos de Lizzie. Viendo que el centelleo casi tiene gusto de una estrella.

Él dijo que era una historia hermosa. Gracias por decirla a mí.

en de la distancia podrían oír un coche el venir abajo de la calzada. Lizzie dado vuelta a Grodo y dicho

Mis padres y hermano van generalmente a este mercado de pulgas hacia fuera en el país el la noche de sábado.

usted tiene gusto de ir con nosotros. Puedo preguntar a mi padre si todo correcto.

Gordo cabeceó su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Con una mueca apenas tenga gusto de un gato de Cheshire.

Como Lizzie el padre tiró por otra parte para tomarla.

Ella dijo que el papá puede a este individuo va con nosotros al mercado de pulgas mañana por la noche.

Su padre que mira David con su aspecto del unkempt. Cabeceado su cabeza

arriba y abajo de. Y dicho sí.

Lizzie entonces pregunta a Grodo dónde si yo tómele .

Contestación de Grodo no vivo eso lejos de aquí. Puedo caminar encima al frente de la calzada.

Si eso no incomodaría a su padre demasiado. Su padre cabeceó y acaba de dice que será aceptable

Pues Lizzie dirigió se retira la calzada. La alegría de Gordo podría de encendido para arriba una ciudad del asimiento. 


	8. Capítulo 8

Era mañana de sábado. Y cuando David se abrió los ojos su primer tought era Lizzie.

Todo adquirió una nueva luz. Las cosas acaban de parecerse ser una poco más brillante.

los skys se parecían un poco más azules. Acaba de sentirse tan grande ser un vivo.

Como él scurried en su armario para seleccionar algunas ropas para el desayuno.

Casi saltando abajo de la escalera. Con una sonrisa del final al extremo

Él sienta abajo la tabla. Da vuelta a su padre y dice conjetura qué papá

este padre echa un vistazo del teléfono. Pone su dedo a sus labios.

Diciendo a David sin una palabra lo debe ser tranquilidad que esto es una llamada muy importante.

Vueltas y miradas de David en su madre. Las brujas están discutiendo algo

sobre el ala nueva en el hospital ella trabaja en. Como David dice

La mama I tiene gusto de decirle algo. Sus contestaciones de la madre

Tendré cierta hora libre esta tarde. Pero en qué estamos trabajando

Su mismo tiempo sensible. Y debemos tener esto juntos.

Dentro de la hora próxima.

David echa un vistazo abajo. Y pida a las excusas mismas del cuarto que cena.

Ingresos para llevar su placa hacia fuera la cocina 


	9. Capítulo 9

Como David caminó a través de las puertas de la cocina. Buscar un lugar para sentarse.

El sentarse abajo en la escalera que va arriba a un vestíbulo trasero.

El sentarse abajo reservado de comtemplar la mañana.

Él oye una voz jovial algo grande. Refrán. Ella era algo linda no era ella.

¿De dónde usted consiguió Grodo?

Con una sonrisa vergonzosa grande. Ojos de David encendidos para arriba. Y con una mueca grande en su cara.

Él dijo que usted conoce a Michael. Su padre vino accidentalmente a la puerta delantera.

A la gota ella apagado. Y el excedente de Michael hizo la situación debido a su padre

carro muy viejo de la estación.

Lizzie fue molestado que alguien podría hacer un problema tan grande

Sobre un pequeño error. Realmente no la deseaba para saber quiénes soy.

Pensamiento rápidamente. Si usted toma Gordon usted puede darle vuelta en Grodo.

Veo a Sr. dicho Lewis con una mirada infeliz muy pequeña.

Como David estaba parado para arriba de colocación de su placa en la escalera.

El despedir para arriba y downWith al nuevo resorte en su paso

. Diciendo ella pidió que fuera con su y su familia

A un mercado de pulgas esta noche. Ella me preguntó que no puedo creer a alguien ese lindo preguntado me.

Sr. Lewis miraba David con totalmente sorprender

mirada de la transformación de un pequeño muchacho triste.

Alguien que burbujea encima con alegría.

Él dijo a David. Recuerde siempre ser verdad a se.

Entiendo su repugnancia y decir le que usted sea.

no mienta a ella. Hay muchas diversas maneras de decir algo.

Pero si usted miente a ella. Usted encontrará muy duro en su relación.

Lo sé. Apenas no la deseaba para prejuzgarme.

Cuando ella dijo hola mí y a mí vio que chispa en ella los ojos.

Sea realmente realmente justo deseó la oportunidad de estar con ella.

Apenas el un momento pequeño.

Cuando ella pidió que viniera afuera y que se sentara con ella.

Mi fieltro del corazón como él iba a estallar en mi pecho.

David I conoce a Sr. dicho Lewis y después dijo. He visto que mirada en señoras jóvenes antes.

Especialmente cuando ella los ojos está en un hombre joven. He sido alrededor suficientemente largo.

Para ver esa chispa.

Es que no sorprende lo que harán dos sodas de la cerveza de la raíz.

Gracias que Sr. Lewis David dice con una sensación de la adoración

Entonces David le dijo brevemente sobre la conversación afuera.

Para el resto del día él pasó apenas conseguir listo para esa tarde

Con Lizzie 


	10. Capítulo 10

Esa tarde. David dirigió encima de la calzada larga de la casa de señorío. Era verano tardío que el sol era el comenzar justo a ir abajo. Pero todas las flores... especialmente el olor de la hierba fresca del corte estaban en el aire. Pero este vez David era inconsciente el suyo

Los alrededores son explotación minera eran él cogen en el pensamiento de Lizzie. Él recordaba cómo las estrellas fueron cogidas por ella los ojos

Mientras que él miraba en sus nuestros ojos él podría ver chispeando como en el cielo. La manera su pelo cubrió suavemente su cara. Y el despedir

Levemente cada vez que ella miraba para arriba él para hablar.  
Él recuerda que suave toque el suyo cuando ella tocó su mano para darlo

La cerveza de la raíz. Había como sido tacto por un ángel..... Como si una estrella viniera abajo de los cielos y éste era el ángel. 


	11. Capítulo 11

Como usted alcanza la tapa de la manera del camino. Él estaba parado allí que miraba hasta el cielo.... Nunca recordando algo similar sensación antes en su vida entera....... Era mejor que los winnings cada los juegos que él jugó siempre. Él recordó la primera vez que el cocinero dicho "le es su cumpleaños" que él pensó que era el momento más feliz en su vida..... Pero esta sensación era 10 veces mayor.

Él no pidió ella. Porqué era el dios que le era tan bueno. Mientras que él miraba hasta el cielo él dijo

"dios no sé porqué usted me dio un ángel tan precioso" pero le prometo que tomaré el cuidado de su

Regalo especial a mí...... él podría oír un coche algo ruidoso el venir abajo del camino..... Mientras que lo vio comenzó a

Retardación..... El coche que parecía algo fuera de una pintura de la falta de derby de la demolición... en todos los lados.

Él no tenía ninguna idea que la gente podría poseer realmente un coche como ése. Sus padres estaban en el asiento delantero. Y Lizzie

Se sentaba en el lado lejano al lado de ella era su hermano.  
Como abrieron la puerta y con sonrisas grandes en sus caras

Venido en Grodo.. Su hermano dicho...... entonces y él pidieron que él le hiciera odio sus padres que le perdonaban que nombró.

David respondió....."ningún.... Después de tiempo realmente no pienso de él...." Su hermano tiene gusto de hablar mucho. Preguntado después

Era...... hey Grodo no usted deseo que usted vivió donde usted tiene que trabajar..... Piense de todo el gran juego que usted tendría.

David respondió...... pero usted sería tablero tremendo allí.  
que la opinión mate apenas piensa en él por una semana.... Usted nunca conseguiría aburrido

De todos los juegos. Entonces Grodo pidió Lizzie los....." Si usted viviera allí qué usted desearía para?".... Ella dijo que no sé.

Pero...... su madre que en el asiento delantero dijo......... a alguien que hacer cocinar por una semana..... Su padre China adentro

Diciendo...... a alguien que cortaría las maderas para la chimenea este invierno..... Apenas una semana ese toda...... entonces opinión mate

Tengo que apilarla....... Papá usted no la hace tan toda......

Como David se sentó allí.... Para la primera vez adentro su vida las ventanas de coche estaban abajo. Él podría sentir el aire el acometer alrededor de él.

Preguntándose como un qué mercado de pulgas sea. 


	12. Capítulo 12

Él nunca había visto algo similar antes. Había todos los diversos tipos de cosas...... pues Lizzie él vino a través de un lugar que tenía viejas computadoras. Él paró repentinamente.... El dar vuelta a Liz..... Y decir...... esto es una de esas computadoras IBM..NJ856

"usted debe ver que la impulsión dura realmente parece divertida" tirando de ella rápidamente encima al otro lateral.  
¡Decir... mirada de 22#.."look!!!!

Esto es una vieja IBM 286...... que éste es uno de primera PC para su casa...... que tira rápidamente de ella al otro lateral.  
Demostrarla

Otra computadora...... que fija esto es una vieja IBM a que el primer monitor de color del uso......... allí era pequeño viejo escuchar de la señora

Absolutamente íntimo a él. Ella dijo cómo le está venido sepa tanto sobre el viejo computers?... 22#.Grodo de la IBM contestado

Mi diseño de abuelo de la ayuda de los amigos todas estas computadoras.... Acabo de leer los manuales que había visto nunca realmente las computadoras.

Pero sea recuerdan leer todos sobre ellos....... Con una sonrisa en su cara.... ¿Ella le preguntó que sepa dónde encontrar los libros?

Grodo dicho "sí..... Su sótano es llena para arriba de las cajas y de las cajas de los viejos libros..... Su abuelo rechaza conseguir librado de ellos

Él dice..... Alguien pudo desear algún día tenerlos.  
con una gran luz en su cara........ Ella dijo puede usted me dio

Su número de teléfono...... David investigado.... Usted tiene un teléfono?..... El alcanzar debajo de la tabla ella sacó.  
un teléfono de la célula

Dándolelo.... Él llamó a sus amigos abuelo....... Diciendo tengo alguien aquí con sus viejas computadoras que quisieran

Para hablar con usted sobre los manuales..... Él dio...... el teléfono a la más vieja señora..... Refrán.... Aquí su nombre es Tom..

Después alrededor de de una conversación minuciosa 15...... ella puso detrás el teléfono de la célula...... que decía a él.  
Viene aquí el hijo y trae su

Novia con usted...... que saca esta caja de madera muy vieja.... Ella había tomado para poseer demostrar de la tapa.... este azul brillante

Anillos.... Había muchos de ellos. En la caja.... Eran desemejantes cualquier cosa que él había visto siempre antes. Eran azules

Como un cielo de la noche..... El azul tiene gusto del río en día claro de A. Casi como un anillo mágico.... Interrogación Grodo que un Lizzie entrega

En el mismo tiempo..... El sacarse a los anillos...... que colocan cada en sus dedos..... De modo que fueran casi idénticos

En aspecto.... Ella dijo..... Hace un rato largo estaba hacia fuera en el cercano oeste.... Había algunos indios que dicho estos anillos

Tenga energía mágica que se hacen fuera de un cierto tipo de roca... Podía darles un poco de equipo que acampaba..... Me dieron.  
Estos anillos. Dijeron... si usted multa siempre a dos personas significadas para uno a elasticidad cada un anillo. Ellos mundo

Sepa siempre donde el otro está.

Grodo investigado.... Cuánto yo le debe para los anillos?.. Ella le contestó...... no puede poner un precio en magia. Magia

Es una cosa que viene solamente alguien especial..... Como se..... Y los libros para mis computadoras.... Es

Apenas mi manera de agradecerle..... Como caminaron lejos de ese cargador...... la señora dicha muy reservado

Sin la audiencia de Grodo o de Lizzie sus........" O un precio en "!!!!!!!! del AMOR 


	13. Capítulo 13

Era ahora último lizzie de la tarde..... vio a sus padres. Tirando del brazo de Grodo con una sonrisa en su cara dijo a él "venido en su hora de dirigir de nuevo al coche" mientras que caminaban a través del campo. David miraba abajo el anillo azul brillante. Pondering qué el más viejo significado de la señora por este anillo azul desigual........ Como consiguieron adentro al coche... que entraba detrás en el mismo ajuste

Situación estaban adentro antes..... Con mate en el centro de ellos. Él podría sentir el coche el tirar encendido al camino de la suciedad.

Con todos sus asimientos en él.... Como hacían su manera de nuevo a la carretera..... Había un pothole grande adicional.

Entonces saliendo de él..... Usted no podría oír uno de neumáticos traseros que perdían el aire.... Como Lizzie el padre tiró encima al lado

Del camino..... Él dijo a mate quién estaba dormido ahora..... Hora de trabajar al hijo... 22#.Grodo que nota dormir mate

Fórmelo...... dijo los........." El cambio de sir I cansa toda la hora.... No me toma ningún tiempo para hacerlo..... Déjeme por favor

Cambie el neumático "...... El padre de Lizzie les dio vuelta que la mirada tenía su esposa..... Su esposa que toma su mano.... Exprimirla

Poco..... Diciéndole deje Grodo lo hacen.  
contestación a David...... que él dijo me dejó por lo menos ayudar..... Antes de que él podría

Decir otra palabra...... 22#..Grodo estaba fuera del coche.  
que cambiaba el neumático..... No le tomó ningún tiempo para hacer esto.

La una cosa divertida era mientras que él cambiaba el neumático...... que su anillo llegó a ser muy caliente en un momento. Como él miraba

A través de las ventanas de coche él podría ver Lizzie que hablaba con su madre en ese momento. Pensando cómo es extraño

Este anillo se siente.......

En ninguna hora estaban detrás en su manera..... Todo este vez mate estaba dormido..... No despertando incluso como

El neumático era substituido......... mientras que tiraron a un lado al camino donde habían tomado Grodo...... que tiraba del coche encima al lado del camino..... Él dio vuelta a Lizzie y dijo...." Gracias por una experiencia maravillosa

Esta noche. Realmente realmente amo maíz al mercado de pulgas "... como él salió del coche. El caminar delante de las linternas del coche

¡Él oyó espera de la opinión de Lizzie "!!!! ¡Espera!  
"..... Como él paró absolutamente en sus pistas... no capaces realmente de ver debido a

Las linternas del coche... fuera de la oscuridad de la noche que él vio. Esta muchacha magnífica del pelo del blonde que funciona hacia él.

Ella lo asió muy rápidamente.......... Abrazándolo muy rápidamente.... Dándole un beso rápido muy dulce en el lado el suyo

La cara... que da vuelta para la mayoría de los ojos marrones hermosos a sus ojos azules radiantes que dicen... "le agradece por fijar el neumático para mis padres.

Rápidamente dando vuelta a saltar nuevamente dentro del coche..... Y sus padres que conducen lejos........

Grodo. Apenas estado parado allí por el tiempo más largo incapaz moverse. Nunca siempre sabiendo como cuál debía ser besada por un ángel.

Él se sentía como él estaba en cielo. En ninguna hora en su vida podría él recordar siempre sentir tanto alegría. Era como el más caliente

La mayoría de la sensación hermosa en el mundo entero. Todo alrededor de él había adquirido un nuevo aspecto entero que era todo

Más brillante.... Todo era tanto más maravilloso. Él nunca sabía que una persona podría sentir siempre esto bueno en la vida.

Verdaderamente había mágico en este mundo de el cual Grodo no sabía antes de que hubiera Lizzie 


	14. Capítulo 14

Era una mañana típica de sábado. Había una masa leve a partir de la noche antes de que pues el cocinero caminó adentro junto con la otra gente. La máquina del café fue encendida. Y Sr. Lewis sentó abajo el goimg sobre el menú para

Partidos de hoy que noche... usted podría oír los sonidos típicos en el fondo. El lavaplatos que empieza para arriba y la gente de la limpieza que trae en la masa a partir de la noche antes. Todos él oyó repentinamente venir abajo

Las escaleras traseras... paredes horrendas de un sonido que golpean..... Los pasos que eran saltados sobre él venían

Alrededor de la esquina muy rápidamente... Sr. Lewis caminó detrás de la tabla adonde su café y papeles

Eran. El mirar hasta considera que cuál era el ir él podría ver Grodo el venir alrededor del cuarto muy

Rápidamente.... Todos lo que él saltó repentinamente para arriba cuando la tabla donde estaba el café de Sr. Lewis. Refrán

"ella me besa"............ 22#.she me besa... lupulización de arriba a abajo en la tabla...... Sr. Lewis

Respondido......... David usted derrama mi café en esos papeles que será su beso pasado.

¡Ahora!!! Consiga toda la tabla!!.......... como David subió de la tabla que miraba a Sr. Lewis

Él dijo.... Ella realmente me dio un beso.... Puede usted creer que... ella me besa

Ella realmente realmente me besa que a no podría dormir todo-noche apenas que pensaba de ese beso y no podría

Espere hasta que usted consiguió aquí esta mañana.  
Apenas deseo decirle que éste sea el día más grande de mi vida.

Nunca miraré ese lado de mi cara otra vez. Nunca me olvidaré de ella que hace eso........

Sr. Lewis...... dicho a David....... Apenas esté alegre para los padres no la vio hacer eso...........

Con una gran sonrisa grande. Eso podría encender para arriba el cuarto entero... que él dijo que vieron todo

Era allí es las luces del coche que no me dejaron verla el venir al principio. Que ella me besa.....

Y cuando es trasero en el coche.

Sr. Lewis dicho..... ¿En ese punto...... Soooooo porqué usted la piensa le besó?

No sé.... Todavía David dicho con esa sonrisa grande.... Y todavía moviéndose alrededor como

Un conejo del gato. Sin la jaula... como Sr. Lewis que intenta todavía sostenerlo por dos minutos

David. Dicho..... Él recordó a su madre hablar con ella.  
Como él cambiaba

El neumático...... Sr. Lewis dijo.... Cambiando el?? del neumático ¿Por qué usted cambiaba el neumático?

Porque no tenía ningún aire y lo..... Pues David acaba de comenzar a reír... usted no puede ir

Un neumático que no tiene ningún aire en él..... ¿Puede usted? En reír comenzado más............

Sr. Lewis le preguntó..... Porqué no lo hizo el cambio del padre de Lizzie. ¿El neumático?

David dijo....... Porque pienso que mate dormía.... Sr. Lewis investigó

???? Mate De Whos Su novio..... David dijo.... ¿Por qué ella saldría con su hermano?

Y el reír comenzado.... Uniforme. Más difícilmente en ese punto. No había el hablar con él

Sr. Lewis sabía eso.... Él pidió tan David para traer para arriba una tonelada de materia de abajo

Apenas para colocarlo abajo que él podría hablar tan con él. 


	15. Capítulo 15

Esa tarde él había llamado Lizzie.. Apenas para decir gracias por la noche antes. Ahora ella vino al teléfono

Él dijo que... gracias mucho por llevarme el mercado de pulgas el ayer por la noche. Realmente realmente tenía un gran rato.

Era sentada justa alrededor de intentar encontrar algo hacer aquí.  
Lizzie dicho. Pozo.... Mate y mi padre

Están las maderas que parten exteriores ahora.... Si usted tiene gusto usted puede venir encima y mirarlas las maderas partidas.....

¡Ése es sonidos grandes!!! Seré excedente derecho...... que cuelga pronto encima del teléfono. Casi como un ángel

Con las alas. El volar fuera de la puerta sobre casa de to.Lizzie. Con una alegría que podría encender para arriba el mundo entero.

Casi saltando a la casa de Lizzie en un paso. Él estaba allí en ninguna hora a todos. Él podría oír esto extraño

Ruido.... Corning encendido en la casa de Lizzie de reserva. Como él que golpeaba en la puerta ella la abrió muy rápidamente

El decir..... Estoy consiguiendo algo de té helado para el papá y mate en el patio trasero.... Porqué no lo haga usted apenas viene a través

Y van detrás..... Le traeré alguno té helado también. Era una casa muy pequeña. Muy limpio y organizado.

Nada que David estuvo acostumbrado siempre a. Se parecía como él era una distancia muy corta entre la puerta delantera

Y el patio trasero... como él caminó hacia fuera él podría ver que que hacían algo diferente... allí eran muy muy grandes

Registro de madera que habían puesto estas cosas pulg. del metal que las golpeaban donde una almádena que hizo

Ese ruido divertido... la almádena casi vista el mismo tamaño que mate. Pero este pequeño individuo era duro

En el trabajo que lo golpea a través de este gran registro redondo grande que interrumpe pedazos de madera con cada tres o cuatro golpes

Mientras que él fue a echar a un lado pondering exactamente qué él hacía..... Como cada pedazo de madera salió el padre de Lizzie

Lo apilaría en el lateral..... Como Lizzie salió con las bebidas frías del hielo...... mates y su padre

Tomó una rotura...... que ella caminó encima a Grodo y le dio una bebida a..... Como mate caminado encima a David

Refrán.... Aposté que usted hace que toda la hora.... Madera que parte con una gran risa grande............

Como David lo miraba... que decía..... En un gleefulness.  
leve. pero. No hay maderas al redondo

Para mí para hacer eso..... Con una sonrisa leve.... ... bien dicho mate..... Usted puede cortarlo. La apilaré.

Con una sonrisa en su cara Grodo... dicho en apenas esperarle puede continuar con mí. Después

Acabaron su asimiento del gancho agarrador de drinks..Grodo de la almádena. Y precedido para intentar golpear el salario a través de registro. La tonelada de chispas salió la tapa del salario mientras que se deslizó lejos de la almádena..... Dejando cada uno allí en ajustes de la risa...... que no entiende

Y siendo cansado. Él vio que no era fácil hacer que...... y alguien mucho más pequeño que él podía hacerla con facilidad.  
que...... 22#.okay dicho mate aceptable yo cortará usted puede apilar....

Luego. Él había venido hasta el padre de Lizzie's. que pedía el permiso de venir encima después de escuela. Para una hora o dos apenas para aprender cómo partir la madera. Él respondió hijo seguro

No tengo ningún problema con eso... su más que la recepción a venir encima cualquier momento usted desea

En cuanto a los días siguientes.... David diario consiguió casero él consiguió muy rápidamente el cambio

Y dirigido encima a la casa de Lizzie. Para partir la madera. Lizzie vendría a casa para la escuela

Alrededor de una hora después de que David hubiera estado allí...... su madre había comentado a Lizzie..

Usted tiene un novio resuelto verdadero su.... Como ella dio vuelta levemente rojo. Refrán

Él es justo un amigo.... Usted tiene amigos del individuo..... Cómo usted tiene gusto de él él por llamado

Un amigo del individuo.... Un novio delante del papá.... Como ambos comenzaron a reírse de su observación

Ella dirigió hacia fuera para hablar con Grodo con un frío agradable bebió para él... que su padre había traído quién

Un poco de cerveza de la raíz. Para esa ocasión. Su manera de decir le agradece a Grodo... 


	16. Nota

Hey VaSinFlor 

**_Realmente aprecio la revisión. No pensé que cualquier persona aquí habló español. Era sorprendo grandemente eso_**

**_Finalmente encontré a alguien que tiene gusto de Lizzie tanto como hago y saben hablar español._**

**_Gracias otra vez por su regeneración. Esperanza que usted continúa leyendo esta historia_**

**_¿Es usted muchacha tímida en mi clase de la física?_**

**_Te Amo_**


	17. Capítulo 16

Que tarde en la casa de David... que su padre setting-up para una cena muy importante. Era una cena que lo daba

Reconocimiento nacional para ser uno de los mejores médicos de cabecera del país. Era necesario que David sea

Allí en esta función. Él frenéticamente llamaba todos sobre la casa en su escritorio que intentaba localizar que sitio

David era pulg. incapaz localizarlo. Él había llamado toda la ayuda a su oficina. Exigiendo lo localizan

Inmediatamente!!!!!!! Hizo que él vistiera para la cena en último que mitad de la hora para esta función....

Como la cena comenzó.... No había David... que él todavía encima en la casa de Lizzie que se volvía de

Partiendo el de madera... era un partido bastante grande de la cena. Y cada uno en la cocina funcionaba alrededor

El intentar acomodar a toda la huésped de la cena. El padre de David se sentó allí al lado de una silla vacía. Extremadamente

Enojado que su hijo hacía le mirada tan absurda. Aquí estaba un caballero que era concedido a una familia

Concesión del doctor. Y él no tenía ningún hijo su demostración esa parte de su familia.

David todavía estaba en el cielo que estaba con Lizzie que venía en la puerta trasera a la cocina. Ver cada uno

Lentamente limpieza a partir de la esa noche. Él tenía sierra una mirada en la cara de Sr. Lewis que él sabía todos para manar.

Que algo estaba para arriba. Tirón David de Sr. Lewis al lado del cuarto que dice muy suavemente...." David

Su padre tenía cada uno el buscar de usted puede noche. Se parece que su padre tenía una de esas funciones

Cuál requiere su aspecto. Y usted no era su. Sé por su tono.  
Él es un muy infeliz

Campista. Le aconsejaría evitar de funcionar en él en cualquier futuro cercano. 

Que igualar al padre de David lo había dejado a nota en su puerta del dormitorio que indicaba desee hablar con él

Primera cosa después de volver de escuela. Él programar 15 minutos para él. Y sea pronto.

Porque él tiene varias reuniones después eso. El ese irse a la cama David de la tarde leyó la nota.

Saber esto era muy importante. Porque todas las materias importantes él recibieron generalmente una nota sobre ella..... 

La mañana próxima él se apagó enseñar. Sobre volver a casa esa tarde.... Su cerebro era

El nadar en los pensamientos de Lizzie y desemejante de David él se había olvidado totalmente de la nota a partir de la noche antes. 


	18. Capítulo 17

Pues el padre de David era acabamiento justo encima de una reunión con cuatro el otro caballero con respecto a nuevo pesar del hospital dedicado en su nombre. Él se disculpaba por la inconveniencia pero él programar una sesión de 15 minutos

Con su hijo. Como el caballero cuatro se iba a través de la puerta. Su padre por canta había echado un vistazo fuera de la ventana.... Él podría ver la parte posteriora del título principal de su hijo abajo de la calzada.

El llegar a estar inmediatamente muy muy enojado. Él escogió ayuda el teléfono que pedía a varios del personal de la casa el suyo

Oficina....... A su cada la una de los miembros tiesos vino funcionando en su oficina enterada de cómo esta' enojado él

Sonado. Lo oyeron comenzar a decir. No toleraré ese tipo en de subordinación..... No puedo

Despida a mi hijo. Pero él no faltará siempre siempre otra reunión programar como esto. Usted nuestro

¡Requerido para localizar donde él va ahora!!!! Como usted ve a seis miembros del personal de la casa

Funcionamiento hacia fuera después de David. Como los fuegos del infierno estaban después de ellos. Pero David con un corazón llenó de

Amor.... Era como encendido A nublada en el cielo inconsciente de sus alrededores. Como él acercó a la casa de Lizzie.

Él tenía encenderse alrededor de la parte posteriora. Sacar las herramientas necesarias para comenzar su partir de la madera. Se parece

Que el padre de Lizzie eran caseros de trabajo con un tacto de la gripe. Todo allí era repentinamente un grande

Jaléo en la puerta delantera de la casa de Lizzie. Tiene madre de Lizzie saltada de su título de la silla hacia

La puerta delantera..... Su padre que oye el commotion abajo. El saltar de la cama que ase su traje Y título abajo para satisfacer a su esposa. Como los both.of.them chocaron en la abertura de la puerta delantera él

Con un tirón junto estaba parado para el caballero vestido todo para arriba en los criados que arropaban exigir

Casi en un tono para ver David. Como él miraba a su esposa con una mirada desconcertada que daba vuelta lentamente

A decir los....."de cuatro caballeros Quién es David .  
contestaron........ El muchacho adentro mueve hacia atrás de

Esta vivienda. Pues podrían oír el sonido agudo de David el comenzar a partir los registros afuera.

Padres de Lizzie dichos..... La única parte posteriora de la persona su su uno sus el propio.... Usted lo llama que

Grodo.... No hay David aquí. Uno del caballero que miraba como él era la cabeza

El mayordomo nos contestó no tiene cualquiera en el empleo de Sr. Gordon de ése nombrado. Mayo yo

Venga por favor en y vea para nosotros mismos. Como los seises de ellos hicieron su manera con el vestíbulo

A la puerta trasera. Uno del caballero de la casa.... En una voz muy ruidosa dijo "David que necesitamos verle ahora"

Hace Grodo dar vuelta alrededor para hacerles frente.  
que él caminó lentamente sobre la colocación de la almádena al lado del registro él partía. Con Lizzie mucho del choque los padres miraban en..... El padre de Lizzie dicho...... es que usted David Gordon?... 22#.Grodo que parece abajo dicho muy suavemente sí de mí soy....

Madre de Lizzie dicha..... Esta pequeña charada es excedente que apreciaría si usted ahora se iría.

Esta pequeña mofa la tuya no era divertida como David muy solemnemente a la izquierda con los otros criados

El dirigir detrás hacia la casa de su padre..... Sobre llegando uno de los miembros tiesos completó

Padre de David de donde lo localizaron.

David que viene adentro al cuarto. Lentamente sentándose abajo.  
Sintiéndola grandemente por dijo la madre de qué Lizzie. No realmente tratado sobre su padre.....

Su padre comienza hacia fuera diciendo..... ¡David!!! No sé cuál es peor... usted que asocia a su uno mismo

Con la gente de trabajo.... O faltando una cita programar con mí. Este comportamiento el tuyo

No será tolerado. Encuentro su conducta inaceptable... No tolero este tipo de la actitud

De cualquiera de mi gente. Usted es una persona del estado y usted se dirigirá adentro en la manera

Usted nunca nunca se asociará a la clase obrera y nos traerá a este tipo de Shane alrededor

Otra vez. Esta conducta no será tolerada.

Sensación de Grodo grandemente ella no pudiendo ver Lizzie otra vez. Esta conversación de su padre

Apenas conducido le sobre el borde..... Él estaba parado para arriba fuera de la silla. Con los pasos muy poderosos

Hacia la puerta. El dar vuelta a su padre y el fijar.  
Papá..... La clase obrera tiene

Una muestra que utilizan con frecuencia expresar una sensación dada y yo deseamos expresar mi sensación

Hacia esta conversación......

Soportando su dedo... él procedió a salir la puerta.  
Cerrándolo de golpe en detrás.

El padre de David apenas se sienta allí en el choque total nunca siempre visto cualquier persona hace eso a él

Una persona de su posición... especialmente un su hijo. Nunca utilice ese tipo de lengua inadecuada.

El ir abajo hacia fuera a la cocina..... Tiene él pasó a Sr.  
Lewis.. Fijar todo el sueño

En madera antes de que caminara siempre siempre detrás en esta casa otra vez..... Sr. Lewis que ase David..... Oí por casualidad algo de la conversación.... Espera David. Abajo hacia donde

Vivo. Alquilan cuartos.... Le conseguiré un lugar para permanecer. Eran los amigos son nosotros no

entonces confíeme en.... Diré al otro cocinero encendido cubrir para mí por cerca de dos horas

Y le tomaré la derecha ahora. Justo déme que dos minutos satisfacen

David que sacudare el suyo dicho de arriba a abajo principal con los rasgones en sus ojos... estaré sí afuera

Al lado de su coche..... Gracias mucho Sr. Lewis por cuidar 


End file.
